Yeux clos
by Enilebom
Summary: Les déambulations d'un somnambule peuvent être sans danger comme s'asseoir sur le lit, marcher dans la salle de bain ou nettoyer des objets, ou au contraire hasardeux comme faire la cuisine, conduire, aimer. [Yann Barthes / Martin Weill ; Bartheill] [Quotidien]


La chaleur était étouffante, l'atmosphère saturé de ses trente-six degré, sans qu'aucune brise ne vienne soulager les habitants de la maison de vacances. Allongé de tout son long sur les draps déjà moite Yann scrutait le ciel étoilé qui paraissait depuis sa fenêtre ouverte. Au loin on pouvait entendre le murmure de la ville, mais résonnait dans le coin de campagne où ils avaient pris résidence les grillons encore éveillés.

Le présentateur n'osait agiter un orteil de peur de se remettre à transpirer à grosse goutte comme il l'avait fait toute la journée sous le soleil de plomb. La piscine avait beau tenter de leur apporter un peu de fraicheur, la pesanteur de l'été se faisait toujours sentir.

De l'autre côté du mur il pouvait entendre son camarade ruminer lui aussi des déboires de cette saison, tournant et se retournant à la recherche d'un coin de fraicheur, en vain. L'éclat rouge des chiffres à LED de son réveil annonçait déjà une heure bien trop avancée pour le cœur de la nuit mais le producteur était certain qu'aucun d'entre eux n'arriverait à trouver le sommeil avant le lendemain matin, terrassé par la fatigue.

Du couloir où les quatre lits s'alignaient l'un d'entre eux s'avoua vaincu, la porte de sa chambre grinçant légèrement avant que ses pas ne résonnent dans les marches de bois menant au salon. Yann n'arrivait pas à identifier lequel de ses chroniqueurs était-ce, mais celui-ci remonta quelques instants après dans le même bruissement feutré.

Le montagnard n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais écouter les bruits de la maison l'apaisait, comme si par la simple audition il pouvait contrôler l'activité de chacun, comme s'il inscrivait leur vas et vient sur un prompteur. Et sur la remarque que le dernier n'avait pas refermé sa porte de chambre il ferma enfin les yeux avant de se laisser bercer par un sommeil sans confort.

()()()()()

C'est un convoi de cycliste qui réveilla la maisonnée, les saisissants déjà de la chaleur dominicale. Yann repoussa le peu de drap qui lui couvrait le bout des pieds avant de quitter sa chambre, désireux d'un jus d'orange des plus frais. Dans le couloir tout était encore désert, par le bruit de l'écoulement de l'eau l'un d'entre eux semblait prendre sa douche ; mais le présentateur ne remarqua que le détail de la porte de chambre de Martin, mal fermée.

En bas le salon étant encore vide, tout comme le jardin. Yann ne bouda pas le plaisir de déguster son café au bord de la piscine, sentant déjà frapper les rayons de soleil sur son dos nu. Si contre le froid sa peau avait pris l'habitude, contre le soleil il se sentait sans cesse agressée.

_Good morning ! Lança un nouveau levé.

Dans la cuisine s'agitèrent alors les premiers débats de la journée, les premières querelles, et les premières plaintes contre la température que ce soit Vincent, Hugo ou même Martin. A n'en pas doute cette nouvelle journée de vacance allait se faire dans le fond de la piscine jusqu'à ce que le mercure soit plus soutenable.

_Ce soir tant pis je dors dans la piscine. Clama l'un des reporters.

_Tu sais pas nager…

_Au moins on t'entendra moins ronflé !

_Tu vas voir si tu vas moins m'entendre !...

_Stooop on se clame !

Contraint d'abandonner sa place de rêver Yann se redressa tant bien que mal avant de voler jusqu'à la cuisine pour apaiser les esprits encore embrumés entre le sommeil, la chaleur et le manque de caféine. La nuit était finalement peut être plus soutenable.

()()()()()

La météo ne fut clémente pour le groupe d'amis que quelques jours plus tard, en fin d'après-midi de gros nuages gris froncèrent l'horizon et on annonçait un orage retentissant pour la nuit avec une forte chute des températures.

_Fermez vos fenêtres, vous allez choppez un truc sinon ! Conseilla Yann en montant se coucher.

_Oui papa !

Les éclats de rire accompagnèrent les chroniqueurs jusqu'à leur chambre respective, les portes se fermant les unes après les autres. La dernière fut celle de Martin, ils échangèrent quelques derniers mots sur la journée du lendemain avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit.

_Faites de beaux rêves monsieur Barthès !

_Bonne nuit Martin…

Un sourire étrange sur les lèvres, Yann referma définitivement sa porte avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Ils avaient parcouru une grande partie de la campagne en vélo, profitant du temps plus abordable, et son corps lui faisait payer ses efforts.

Ce n'est qu'une fois ses muscles endoloris bien calés entre le rebondi du matelas qu'il se rendit compte que la fenêtre de sa chambre était restée ouverte.

_Et merde…

Il n'eut cependant pas le courage de se relever et se laissa sombrer dans une somnolence bienvenue. Mais son esprit divaguait à peine que les premiers grondements vinrent agiter l'air, une atmosphère lourde c'était installée sur la campagne landaise et le ciel semblait prêt à craquer sous les nuages noirs.

Soudain un éclair blanc déchira le ciel, illuminant, l'espace d'un millième de seconde, toute la chambre. S'en suivit un grondement sourd et puissant qui fit trembler les murs. L'orage avait bel et bien éclaté.

()()()()()

Les coups de tonnerres se succédèrent les uns après les autres, toujours plus sourds, toujours plus inquiétants par un réflexe un peu enfantin Yann tira la couverture jusqu'à lui et se redressa pour profiter du spectacle qui s'offrait depuis sa fenêtre ouverte.

Mais alors que les premières grosses gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent en un son mat sur la terrasse en tek en contre bas, une porte s'ouvrit dans le couloir entre deux grondements. Attiré Yann tendit l'oreille pour percevoir comme la nuit auparavant les pas feutrés d'un de ses collègues descendant l'escalier. Il n'imaginait pourtant pas l'un d'entre eux craindre l'orage.

Depuis l'extérieur il entendit avec étonnement la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin se déverrouiller avant que le déluge de pluie ne s'abatte sur les terres. Un véritable rideau vint raviner la pelouse jaunie et empêcher quiconque de trouver le sommeil.

Contrit Yann se leva, désireux de savoir lequel de ses camarades s'était aventuré hors de sa chambre. Mais quand il arriva en bas de l'escalier il eut la surprise de trouver Martin détrempé, ses cheveux aplaties sur le haut de son crâne, les genoux salis de boue et son seul haut de pyjama dégorgeant de pluie.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Le journaliste ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de donner une réponse cohérente mais lui-même semblait se rendre compte avec étonnement de sa situation en plein cœur de la nuit. Mais sous le regard insistant de son patron il bafouilla quelques mots maladroits.

_Je…je croyais que l'on avait oublié un truc dehors…

_Te voilà beau maintenant…

Dehors la pluie se calma un peu, sur le velux de la cuisine le son si fit moins assourdissant, laissant un silence gênant entre les deux hommes.

_Je crois qu'on va pouvoir aller se recoucher. Bâilla Martin.

_Change toi peut être avant tu vas attraper la mort.

_Oui papa…

D'un sourire amusé les deux hommes remontèrent en silence, quelques gouttes humides tombant sur le parquet à la suite de Martin. L'ainé de la maison n'avait même pas cherché plus loin la raison d'une telle situation, mais quand il reposa sa tête sur l'oreille le regard perdu de Martin lui revint en mémoire. Comme si au fond il cachait quelque chose alors qu'ils se connaissaient que trop bien après tant d'année à travailler ensemble.

()()()()()

La suite et fin des vacances se déroulèrent bien trop vite. Aidé par l'orage l'air se fit plus respirable et le petit groupe réunis pour leur vacances osa de nombreuses sorties pour profiter des beaux jours avant de retrouver la grisaille parisienne. Yann en avait presque oublié l'incident de la nuit, Martin s'assurant de tout pour cela ne lui revienne pas à l'esprit.

Mais alors que leurs valises, déjà prêtes, attendaient dans l'entrée pour être embarquée au petit matin, quand ils montèrent se coucher pour la dernière fois dans la maison de campagne le présentateur eut un petit geste à l'égard de son reporter avant de fermer la porte. Geste que ce dernier répondit d'un sourire doux dont il avait le secret.

Mais Yann n'avait pas sommeil, il pensait déjà à ce qui l'attendait en rentrant chez lui, les obligations, les petits tracas, les imprévues et les surprises il lui manquerait ce petit quelque chose qu'il avait retrouvé durant ces vacances, un peu d'affection loin du stress professionnel et de la volonté de bien faire. Tous ces petits moments entre eux qu'ils avaient pu vivre et qu'ils n'auraient jamais eus en dehors des vacances. Du sourire, à l'étalage de crème solaire, jusqu'au réconfort, au choix de la couleur du T-shirt. Revenir à la maison signifiait la fin de tout ce qui avait pu lui faire retrouver le moral après une année difficile. Mais Yann ne voulait pas repenser à tout ça, pas maintenant, pas ce soir.

Son portable illuminant une partie de la pièce il fit défiler les applis de réseaux sociaux, un lieu où il se trouvait peu, laissant les petites mains s'en occuper. Mais il était toujours fasciné de voir à quel point l'émission pouvait provoquer un engouement, même après le changement de chaine. Mais alors qu'une flopée de messages défilait sous ses yeux, un bruit attira son attention. Un bruit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien depuis le début de ce séjour. S'élançant, Yann ouvrit brusquement sa propre porte de chambre, désireux de prendre en flagrant délit celui qui comme lui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Mais son élan s'arrêta net, ne sachant pas s'il devait être surpris de trouver Martin au milieu du couloir ou s'il l'espérait le voir. Malheureusement ce dernier semblait bien moins attentif à cette rencontre nocturne, les yeux mis clos et les gestes lents, l'homme ne semblait pas éveillé.

_Martin ?..

Aucune réponse ne se fit à son murmure, le journaliste continua son chemin d'un pas trainant, tirant un long frisson à son collègue. Martin était bel et bien encore en plein sommeil, en pleine crise de somnambulisme même. D'un seul coup Yann comprit toutes les autres nuits, les bruits de pas, la pluie, l'incompréhension.

Mais cette fois ci Martin ne put aller jusqu'aux marches, la main de Yann le rattrapa par la hanche avant qu'il n'atteigne la rambarde. Son geste doux n'avait heureusement pas réveillé le dormeur, celui-ci se tenant à présent stoïque, comme attendant qu'on le ramène au lit.

La main toujours posée entre le T-shirt et le boxer de Martin, Yann ne savait à quoi s'en tenir, il avait rarement été aussi proche d'un homme. Un homme et un ami.

Son visage était si doux, ses lèvres fines pincées, ses joues imberbes, son nez affinant son visage et cette touffe de cheveux indisciplinée. Plongé dans le sommeil il semblait si vulnérable et en même temps plongé dans un monde que lui seul contrôlait. Un monde auquel Yann pris un peu de pouvoir. Montant sa deuxième main jusqu'à cette épaule tant habituée à supporter le corps du cas à dos, il y déposa sa propre force et poussa doucement son chroniqueur vers la porte de sa chambre. Docilement le dormeur s'avança avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit.

Yann remonta légèrement la couverture sur les jambes nues de son camarade, retenant son souffle quand il grogna dans son sommeil, avant de se tourner et replonger dans un sommeil calme. A n'en pas douter Martin ne se souviendrait de rien à son réveil, mais son ami ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. Retournant dans sa propre chambre il lui rédigea quelques lignes avant de lui envoyer par message « _Tu nous avais caché tes frasques nocturnes monsieur McBess_ ».

Quand il s'endormit enfin, Yann se surprit à repenser à sa main posée sur la hanche de son ami, à leurs visages si proches et l'entier contrôle qu'il avait sur lui. Mais il éloigna bien vite cette idée folle, non sans un frisson.

()()()()()

Les vacances étaient bien loin, un vent glacée courait dans les rues de la capitale britannique où ils avaient pris place pour couvrir la mort de la reine. Un dispositif exceptionnel avec un plateau dans les locaux de la BBC. Yann ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se lassait de son émission quotidienne, bien au contraire, mais il avait parfois le sentiment de rater des choses, toutes ses heures coincé entre dix caméras, perdant des soirées entières à divertir des gens qu'il ne voyait pas. Heureusement il n'était pas seul et alors que le vent redoubla il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

_J'ai hâte d'arriver à l'hôtel. Clama Martin, sans détacher sa main. Ça caille dans ce pays !

_Tu as vu comment tu es couvert aussi ? Une veste en jeans ne protège pas du vent.

_Je te laisserais faire ma valise la prochaine fois.

A contrecœur Yann perdit le contact avec son journaliste, mais ce dernier resta à côté de lui, débriefant la journée qu'ils venaient de vivre au plein cœur d'un Londres attristé. L'émission particulière avait attiré les téléspectateurs en masse et le reste de la semaine le serait sûrement tout autant. Mais avait de reprendre la route des studios ils pouvaient profiter d'une bonne nuit à l'hôtel.

_Au fait vous avez choisi qui dormait dans la chambre à deux lits ?

_Ouai Hugo a tiré au sort, désolé de te l'apprendre mais c'est tombé sur nous deux.

Yann senti son cœur gonflé dans sa poitrine en apprenant la nouvelle. Le gérant de l'hôtel s'était mille fois excusé dans un français bancal pour ce désagrément par manque de place mais à cet instant le présentateur ne désirait que le remercier chaleureusement.

Il ne pouvait nier le rapprochement entre lui et son reporter depuis la rentrée. Unis tous les deux dans une seule et même situation. Yann se remettait à peine de sa violente rupture par un divorce sans merci qui lui avait rongé le sang tout l'été que Martin annonçait à son tour un célibat cuisant avec un homme qui partageait pourtant sa vie depuis de nombreuses années et qui lui avait fait découvrir son vrai penchant.

Et alors que leurs collègues devenaient heureux papas, ou fêtaient leur année de mariage, eux se retrouvaient les 14 février ou les soirées à thèmes chacun dans leur coin à ressasser de mauvais souvenirs. Aussi ils s'étaient serrés les coudes, brisant la fine barrière qui séparait encore leur vie professionnelle et leur vie privée. Quand Martin était en France ils ne comptaient plus les verres de trop bu chez l'un ou chez l'autre, les réveils difficiles à se demander pourquoi ils avaient tant jurés contre l'amour, les regards entendus à chaque sous-entendu et au final une complicité à eux deux.

_Yann tu viens on arrive.

Perdu dans ses pensées le présentateur avait sans le voir ralenti le pas, ses complices ouvrant la marche, pressés d'atteindre l'hôtel au chaud. Ils ne tardèrent pas à récupérer chaque les clés de leur chambre, assommés par les excuses cuisantes du gardien de nuit pour les désagréments. Mais une fois toutes les petites remarques amusantes faites, tous se pressèrent jusqu'à leur lit, terrassé par la fatigue.

()()()()()

La chambre double fut la dernière à s'éteindre, prenant leur temps pour définir la place de chacun, Martin laissa son patron passer dans la salle de bain en premier, usant de son temps pour préparer l'émission du lendemain. Un travail studieux mais qui l'apaisait et faisait retomber toute l'agitation demandée pour la journée. Il terminait à peine son planning quand Yann libéra la salle d'eau, les yeux presque déjà clos.

_Je te laisse éteindre la lumière quand tu sors, je pense qu'à l'instant où je pose ma tête sur cet oreiller je m'endors.

_Je m'occupe de l'extinction des feux. Bonne nuit !

Et le producteur n'avait pas menti, quand son ami ressorti il le trouva profondément endormi, pelotonné sous la couette. A pas de loup Martin rangea ses affaires avant de lui aussi se glisser sous les draps, mais de fermer les yeux il ne put s'empêcher de détaillé le seul visage doux de son camarade, écrasé contre le coussin. Au fond de lui vibra un sentiment pas si lointain, mais qu'il se refusa d'admettre en tournant le dos au lit voisin avant de sombrer.

La nuit aurait dû être simple, courte, mais profonde, sans rêve et ne donnant aux corps que le minimum pour se recharger. Mais alors que Yann respirait lourdement quelque chose le tira de son sommeil, d'abord un bruit, puis du mouvement, et enfin comme quelqu'un qui tentait de le pousser hors de son lit. Durement il ouvrit les yeux, l'obscurité englobant ses sens et la mauvaise humeur lui tirant un grognement rauque.

Mais le présentateur compris bien vite ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil, et il découvrit avec étonnement le corps de Martin allongé à ses côtés de tout son long.

_Martin tu…

Mais le montagnard ne prit même pas la peine de terminer sa phrase, il comprit que son camarade était retombé dans ses travers de vie nocturne.

En équilibre le long du matelas Yann hésita à changer de lit, le sien étant assez large pour accueillir deux personnes mais obligeant à une certaine proximité dont la perspective donnait une rythme étrange à son cœur. Mais à l'instant où il voulut prendre sa décision et changer de place il remarqua un détail. Le T-shirt de Martin laissait paraitre les muscles de son dos et de ses bras, ces derniers semblaient comme contractés, comme attendant quelque chose, prêt à bondir. Et si leurs rencontres nocturnes avaient été courtes Yann était plus que sûr de l'avoir senti complètement détendu sous ses doigts, prêt à tomber à la moindre bousculade.

Son cœur battant de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, l'animateur sentit comme des éléments contraires s'entrechoquer dans son esprit. Une partie de lui était perdu à l'idée que Martin use de son somnambulisme pour se rapprocher et une autre partie s'agitait en ressentant quelques sentiments nouveaux.

Incertain dans ses ressentis Yann cessa de se battre, repoussant des limites qu'il avait enfouit loin au fond de lui, il osa un geste tendre et glissa sa main autour des hanches de son reporter, s'assurant comme sur une prise de ne pas basculer hors du lit. Fermant enfin les yeux il se lova doucement tout contre son ami, amant, son souffle glissant le long de sa nuque, le parfum du brun embaumant l'air qu'il respirait. Il n'osa pas un geste de plus, se donnant le moyen de nier à toutes situations dérangeantes au petit matin, mais sentir le corps de son camarade à ses côtés lui redonna une raison de laisser parler ses sentiments.

()()()()()

Quand il rouvrit les yeux la première pensée de Yann fut l'homme avec qui il avait passé la nuit, d'abord terrorisé à l'idée de ce qu'il avait osé faire, puis apaisé de ne plus le sentir tout contre lui avant qu'un sentiment de tristesse ne vienne s'emparer de lui.

Une vague morose qui lui rappelait douloureusement les premiers matins qui avaient suivi son divorce. Dans sa tête résonnait les insultes de cette femme qu'il avait tant aimé et qui lui reprochait à présent de ne plus être l'homme qui l'avait séduite. Il retrouvait les draps froids, le silence pesant et la solitude cuisante. Pourtant quand il se redressa Yann se sentait différent, comme prêt à assumer quelque chose, prêt à répondre de ses actes, et tant pis s'il avouait des choses qu'ils ne maitrisaient encore pas très bien.

Sur le lit en face Martin avait laissé trainer ses affaires, il était très certainement descendu prendre son petit déjeuné avec les autres. Le présentateur pouvait encore sentir son parfum dans toute la pièce, celui qu'il avait humé toute la nuit, celui qui l'avait enivré, celui qu'il voulait plus que tout sentir un peu plus sur sa peau.

Comme par un réflexe il attrapa son portable sur la table de nuit et son sourire se fit plus franc devant le message qui l'attendait bien sagement.

« _Trouble du sommeil, rêve, ou réalité, à toi de choisir._ »

Yann avait choisi, il voulait l'aimer. Et pas seulement entre les draps.


End file.
